


Hidden Melancholy

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TordMatt - Freeform, fluffy fluff, i think, its fluff, mattord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: It was probably a stupid reason to be upset, but Matt couldn't help it.





	Hidden Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> Hippity hoppity gamers! Finally, my first contribution to the Matt/Tord tag! This story took way too long to write, but hey, it's finally done! As usual, I hope you all enjoy! Comments are always, always appreciated and I hope you all have a wonderful day~!

It was probably a stupid reason to be upset, but Matt couldn’t help it. 

He woke up that morning with a specific idea of what he wanted to wear, as usual. Since it was going to be chilly outside, he wanted to wear his favorite sweater. To anyone else, it wasn’t anything special; it was just a simple black sweater. However, it truly meant the world to Matt. After all, it was one of the only things his parents went out and bought for him. He couldn’t remember why they bought it, but he could remember how happy he felt when they gave it to him. His parents were actually around long enough to spend time with him and even buy something for him. Moments like that were such a rare occasion that he had to treasure it. 

That was why he was sent into a panic when he couldn’t find the sweater. 

His room may be a goddamn mess, but he always knew where that sweater was. He was absolutely baffled when, after looking through every pile of clothes he had, he didn’t find it. He spent up to 20 minutes digging through his room and practically turning it over its head to find the sweater. However, his efforts were futile. 

Matt sat on his bed, lamenting over the lost article of clothing that meant the world to him. However, when he looked down, he saw a black sleeve poking out from under the bed. 

“Aha!” He grinned and grabbed the sleeve, pulling it until the entire thing came out. 

Sure enough, it was the black sweater Matt was looking for. However, something was very obviously wrong. 

There were holes all over it. On the sleeves, in the front and even in the back. It looked like swiss cheese. 

Of course, Matt was devastated. He didn’t even understand how that even happened. He was quick to start blaming one of the others, but they never even go in his room, so why would they suddenly decide to do so? How long had the sweater even been like this, anyway? 

It wasn’t long before the questions disappeared into static. He began to lament again. That sweater was one of the only things his parents had ever bought for him. It was one of the only times all of them spent time together. And now, it was ruined. 

Nothing stays the same forever, does it?

Tears had started to well up in Matt’s eyes. He set the sweater down for just a moment to slip on his green overcoat. After that, he grabbed the sweater again and walked out of his room. Normally, when he was upset, he’d go bother Edd or someone else in the house and talk to him. But, this issue was a little too personal for him to talk about out of the blue. He just wanted to go on a walk and clear his mind. 

Thankfully, no one was in the livingroom. It was a little odd, yes, but at the moment Matt was grateful for it. He opened and walked out of the front door. After shutting the door, he began to walk down the street. 

After walking for a while, he went and sat down on a bench. 

He didn’t really notice how gloomy it was until then. He knew it was going to be chilly, but he didn’t know that dark grey clouds would completely cover the sky. He watched them slowly move in the sky, but the sun never came out. Hell, even the trees looked desaturated. A chilly breeze would come through every once in a while, making Matt shiver a bit and pull his undercoat a little tighter around himself and snuggle up to the ripped sweater a bit more. There was no one else outside that he could see. The atmosphere was about as melancholy as his mood. 

Finally, he buried his face in the sweater and cried softly. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Plus, it felt nice to release all of his emotions.

That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

As soon as he felt someone touch him, he shot up and yelped. His eyes were wide as he tried to clear his vision of tears. He used a hand to rub an eye, which was when he saw red. To be more specific, a red hoodie; a bright contrast to the otherwise grey atmosphere. As his vision cleared up a bit more, he could see that the person that touched him was none other than his roommate, Tord. 

“T-Tord!” He stammered out, trying to wipe his face more quickly and get rid of any evidence that he had been crying. “What...What are you doing here?!” 

“I was on a stroll,” Tord calmly answered. “And I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here? And crying, nonetheless?” He didn’t really sound concerned. He mostly sounded curious. Matt crying outside on a bench all alone wasn’t really a common sight. 

“I-I….” Matt trailed off, letting out a quiet sigh. Maybe talking to somebody would actually help. He held the sweater forward, revealing the holes in it. “My favorite sweater somehow got ruined…”

Tord looked over the sweater. “Really? That’s it?” He asked. Was Matt seriously upset over some stupid sweater? Upset enough to go outside and cry about it. 

“What do you mean “that’s it”?!” Matt questioned, insult lacing his tone. 

“I mean...it’s just a sweater. Is it really that big of a deal?” Tord stuck his hands in his pockets, keeping that calm look on his face. 

“It is a big deal, you douche!” Matt snapped at him, making Tord actually jump a bit in surprise. “You don’t know how much this sweater means to me!” 

“Does...it really mean that much?” Tord tilted his head. 

“Yeah! It does!” Matt huffed and hugged the sweater close to himself. He felt incredibly offended by Tord’s words. How dare Tord assume he was just overreacting? He doesn’t know anything! 

Tord let out a soft sigh. It was no surprise that he was terrible with empathy. So, comforting people was always a challenge. He wasn’t a sympathetic listener like Tom, or good at telling jokes like Edd. Hell, he wasn’t even charismatic like Matt. He had nothing going for him when it came to comforting. But, even with that fact in mind, he felt like he couldn’t just leave Matt here like this. Even for him, that’d be kind of a dick move. He sat next to Matt, keeping his hands in his pockets. 

“Well...why does it mean so much to you?” Tord asked, trying to make his tone more sympathetic and soft. 

Matt, hoping that Tord actually did care about what he had to say, began to speak after a bit. “My...parents bought this for me,” he quietly responded. “And...they were never really around much, so...it was one of the only times that they actually stayed around long enough to do stuff with me. It-It-” His voice cracked as he spoke, prompting Tord to raise an arm up and wrap it around Matt comfortingly. “It...just reminded me of that time. And now it’s ruined!” Matt finished, practically ready to burst into tears again. 

Tord sighed after Matt finished. He knew what it was like to lose things close to him. He knew that feeling all too well. 

“Well...er…” Tord struggled to come up with comforting words. “I...know what it’s like to lose things close to me. It really fuckin’ sucks, but...we have to move on from it. The faster we move on from it, the faster we can create newer, better memories...right?” He tried to give Matt a comforting smile. 

Matt looked over at his friend, a feeling of gnossienne filling him. Tord had lost things he loved too? He didn’t really know the other that well, even after all these years. But...even so, knowing that Tord has gone through what he’s going through was somewhat reassuring. He could connect with him in that way. 

“Plus, I bet you could find someone in the house to sew the sweater together,” Tord added. 

“Y-Yeah…” Matt mumbled after a bit, using the sleeve of his overcoat to wipe away the tears in his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Tord.” 

“Of course.” Tord pat him on the shoulder and gave him another smile, which Matt returned. He had no idea the Norwegian could be this comforting. 

Maybe he should talk to him more.


End file.
